Trying to do What's Right
by Katherine Lestrange
Summary: She dropped everything and left him. He never found out where she had hidden herself for 11 years. Then, she pops up again. Of course, He resents her for breaking his heart, but will she be the one heal it?
1. The Breakup

**Disclamers: I do not own and of the Harry Potter characters or settings. **

**This is my take on a love story between Hermoine Granger and Severus Snape. **

Chapter One 

Hermoine rushed through the corridors in Hogwarts at one in the morning. She had to keep quiet and made sure nobody noticed her, because she was on a mission. She tugged at her cloak as she hurried down a flight of stairs. After a left, right, flying down another set of stairs, and then another right later she reached the door she was looking for. She made sure nobody was watching as she leaned in and whispered the password into the door. It clicked and swung open at the command. The girl took a step into the room.

A huge rush of emotions impacted her, almost wiping her off her feet. She choked the tears back. _'Not now, Hermoine'_ The young woman thought,_'You have to do this, it's for your own good'_ She had to do this before _**he**_ was done rounds of searching for people to give detentions. She opened the door to the bedroom, and the pulled the drawer where she kept the extra sets of clothing when she spent the night.

Putting the remainders of the items into her expandable bag, and checked her watch. _'SHIT! He will be back in five minutes.' _She got up left the room exactly like it was her drawer open, empty. She placed a scrap of parchment on the dresser, and left.

_**-Severus Snape-**_

Severus was grumpy and tired. He didn't catch anybody tonight. The exhausted man was almost to his room when he saw a cloaked figure whipping around the corner.

"Hey, you! Stop right there!" He said, taking immediate action. The cloaked figure stopped and turned; face still hidden in the dark.

"Show yourself" He commanded. The student walked into the light and reached for the hood of the jet black cloak to pull it down. _**She**_ stood in the place of his newly found victim.

"Hermione?" He asked, in a mere whisper. Her eyes were becoming red and puffy. Tears were streaming down her face. He wanted to hold her, to tell her everything would be okay; to tell her he loved her.

"Severus." She said under her breath. Through her eyes he could see on-going battle of emotions.

"What's wrong?" He said softly, his hand going to wipe the tears from her soft skin. She moved away not allowing him to touch her. He felt his heart crack, he went to try to touch her again, but her hand caught his.

"Not now," she said the pain audible in her voice. The crack in his heart went deeper. The thoughts raced through his mind.

"Why?" He said emotionless, his face turning to the blank canvas that only showed anger and irritation written on his face. He would not show her his pain. He grabbed her wrist to try to keep her from running away.

"Just not now, not here, Professor Snape!" She snapped, her face that was shimmering with tears was now red and angry. His heart cracked into two. She jerked her wrist out of his hand and ran up the stairs and out of his sight and he just stared._ 'What had just happened?'_

He sulked back to his chambers and whispered into the door his password. When he entered he notice something odd. The door to his bedroom was slightly ajar, and he always closed it before he left. _'She was coming from this way' _he remembered. His took his wand from his sleeve and flicked it. The bedroom was instantly lighted, and he could now see clearly.

_**Her**_ dresser was open and empty. His thoughts went back to the few minutes before. She had called him Professor Snape. She hadn't called him that in a year, except for in class. _A year_ sat in his mind. Had it really been that long? It had felt like a week. Maybe she was just needed her clothes for something else, she couldn't have... wouldn't have... He noticed a sliver of parchment on the dresser and picked it up. It was in her handwriting.

"_I can't do this anymore , H.G" _he read. He body stilled. His face grew white. A single tear filled his coal colored eyes.

The written words hit him hard. He should have known. She had never told him no;never rejected him. He sat on the edge of his bed. His head filled with memories of her; of _**them**_. His heart shattered.

He had to talk to her. He needed to change her mind. He needed her to know he loved her.

_**-Hermione Granger-**_

She had gotten back to the Gryffindor common room and knew she didn't have much time. She raced up to the dorm room, and shrunk her trunk. She grabbed a couple of her books off her bed. A piece of parchment dropped down. It was something _**he**_ wrote to her. Of course, she didn't want to do this, but she had no choice. She ignored the stabbing pain in her heart and went down the stairs into the empty common room. When she got there she tip-toed into the boys dormitories, and wrote a note to Harry.

_Dear Harry, _

_I want you to know I've left Hogwarts for good. I'm not going to tell you where, in case anyone wants to try and get the information out of you using magic. It's the only way for me to stay where I am without having to worry if someone will find me. With this being said, I DO NOT want ANYBODY to try to look for me. I'm going away for a reason. Tell Ron and Ginny this if they ask. In fact, if anyone asks tell them I am not to be searched for. It's just after the war, I feel as if my place doesn't belong here_

_ understand. _

_Hermione_

She knew Harry would be less mad with the news than anybody else. Ron would be furious. Ginny would be upset. Harry would just think it was because of the post-war stress and having to come back to school for an 8th year. He would believe what she wrote in the letter. He would calm everyone down, tell them that it was for her own good.

_'That is what I'm doing this for,'_ She thought, _'my own good._' She hurried down the stairs and back into the common room she checked to see if she had everything she needed.

Familiar footsteps were echoing softly up the stairs.

She quickly grabbed the floo powder that sat on the mantle of the fireplace.

She whispered, "New Orleans, Louisiana" into the fire. Right as she jumped in she heard the portrait swing open.

**_-_- End of Chapter-**

**Soooo... How was Chapter one? Don't worry about this very depressing, heartbreaking chapter**

**that is only the beginning. This is technically my first fanfic, but I've been a member for a couple of years. Reading stories and getting a feel of what people could like, ideas forming in my own head. I do want to say that in order to keep up this fanfiction, I will need reviews and criticism. There's always room for improvement. If you have an idea of the way the story could go, tell me because I might consider it. Just don't say you hate it or love it, tell me why. Ask a question, I'll answer it. I am going away for a week and a half- two weeks on monday afternoon, so I'll try to update before then. I would update when I get to my grandmothers house, but they don't have internet, so that's out of the question. I will be working very hard on the next upcoming chapters though. **

**-Katherine Lestrange [awesome pen-name , right? Might have to do a story with this name after:)]**


	2. They Come by Twos

**Disclaimers: I, unfortunately, do not own Harry Potter setting or characters. **

**Well, the last chapter was depressing, but once I posted it , the next chapter started popping up in my head. I hope the email on my phone works at my grandmothers house because I'll be able to read everyone's reviews. It would be really quite amazing there for writing. I'll promise at least one or two chapters? Possibly more?Oh, and I know the first chapter was on the short side, but I'm trying to work on that. So, here is.. (drum roll please)**

**Chapter Two: They Come by Twos**

Hermione stared in the mirror. The years had been nice to her. For someone who was almost 30, she looked 25. Her hair now touched her mid back, it was sleek and still curly as ever. Her golden eyes studied her face. There were a few lines of worry beginning to form on her face. She pulled her hair back into her infamous ponytail, and walked down the stairs of the house.

She had been in America for almost twelve years now. She could remember how she arrived here, when she ran away from her life in Britain.

_She stepped out of the fire into a wizard lounge in New Orleans. She made her way into the public bathroom before she collapsed into a heap of sobs. All she could do was cry. She had to leave **him**._

_He told her from the beginning that it wasn't a relationship. It was just sex. ''Just to relieve the sexual tension between us' he said. She cried harder. _

_She didn't notice when a young girl, about her age, walked into the bathroom. The girl bent down and rubbed her back trying to comfort her. _

"_Who... are... you?" Hermione's muffled voice came from between sobs. _

"_That's not important. What's important, is why the hell you are crying. Did someone hurt you?"_

_The girl waited for Hermione to calm down before she let her answer. _

"_Nobody hurt me. I hurt myself." Hermione said. Her face still puffy and face still gleaming with tears._

"_How did you hurt yourself? That doesn't seem like a logical idea." The girl frowned. Her eyes were full of concern. Hermione was about to answer when bile worked its way up her throat, she crawled to the nearest open stall and grabbed the edges of the toilet, and puked. _

"_Are you sick?" The girl asked yet another question. _

"_Not that I know of..." Hermione replied. Sighing, she stood up and flushed the toilet. And she turned to face the girl. She noticed the girl had black hair and blue eyes. The girl looked expectant, as if she were to hear more than that answer and then Hermione remembered the other question. _

"_I just left my friends and family. Ran away. Couldn't bother with that life anymore."She lied. _

"_So who's the guy?" The stranger said._

"_I said nothing about a guy." Hermione's voice started to waver, tears began to fall. _

"_Hm.. Is he a secret lover, like some sort of enemy?" A lump caught in Hermione's throat and her face grew red when she answered._

"_More like a professor.." She said sheepishly. _

"_So you need a place to stay, right?'' The girl seemed like she befriended emotional messes all the time._

"_Yeah. Is it that obvious?" _

"_About the guy? Nope, I'm just psychic." The girl retorted. _

"_Really?" She asked in wonder. _

"_Nope, lets get you to my house" _

She smiled back at the memory. That was how she met her current best friend. The stranger that took her in,turned out to be Katherine Lestrange. The black hair, blue eyed girl was indeed born in Britain, but at the time her parent's were in Azkaban. Bellatrix had gotten pregnant, and the Ministry took Katherine away and put her up for adoption with another wizarding family in America. The family wanted Katherine to keep her last name and told Katherine everything they knew about her parents. Katherine was raised nice, not evil.

She heard the plates clattering. Feet were running up the stair making loud noises and to her bedroom.

"MOOMM! She won't stop bugging me!" A eleven year old girl barged in her room. The girl's jet black hair hug at her shoulders in spirals. Her eye's were golden much like her mother's.

"Clairabelle, not now." Hermione said in her warning tone. Another little girl appeared next to Clairabelle and stuck her tongue out at her.

"You stick your tongue out at me again, Isabella, and I will rip it off." The small girl huffed and walked away angrily. When Clairabelle Granger walked downstairs to get breakfast from Auntie Kat, Hermione started to talk.

"You really shouldn't aggravate her like that, Bella. She has a temper like your father." Hermione told the golden brown haired, coal eyed twin of Clairabelle.

"I can't help it, Mom. Claira is too fun to mess with." Bella smirked. Isabella Granger was definitely her own character. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at her daughter's comment.

They walked down the stairs together to the kitchen, to go get breakfast. Katherine was at the stove cooking bacon. Eggs, waffles, pancakes, grits, oatmeal, and muffins sat on the island counter. Claira and Bella were already sitting at the tabled chomping down on breakfast.

"Merlin! Katherine, are you trying to make my kids fat?" Hermione joked. Joy lighting up in her eyes.

"Well, 'Mione, there is a difference between making them fat and feeding them. But, hey, if they do get fat you could always use the shrinking spell on them." Katherine joked back. The black haired aunt was putting the bacon on the island counter in between the eggs and the grits.

"Sure, I'll turn them into fat barbie dolls then." Hermione smiled. Filling her plate with the different foods.

"It would certainly save a lot of food and money." Katherine laughed. They were both going to sit down when two owls flew through the open window in the kitchen. Each of the owls landed in front of a twin and nipped at their finger. The twins giggled and untied the envelopes from the owl's foot.

Hermione caught a glimpse of the extremely familiar letter Claira was holding. She knew this day would come. A sense of fear came of her. Severus would have to teach them. He would know. At this realization Hermione became white and her smile faded out. What was she going to do? Hogwarts was **the **best wizarding school. America's wizard school was quite crappy from what Katherine had told her.

Katherine was staring at her from the opposite side of the table. She made a gesture to go into the living room. Hermione felt like she wasn't even in her own body. She would _have _to go back.

"I know you don't want to Hermione, but you knew one day you would have to face the fact that you would have to go back there and talk to him at least." Katherine told her. " You might not get the happy ending you want, but you should apologize to him for not telling him he has two kids who are without a father. Only because you won't tell him that you were in love with him, are still in love with him, and you haven't touched another man in eleven years. Unless your going to chicken out and make those girls go to American wizarding school which is rather large and shitty just so you can avoid your ex-professor and sex buddy." Katherine wore that look on her face.

"I know I have to go back, Katherine." Hermione said in a strangled whisper. " I just don't know how to tell a man I had his children and kept it from him for eleven years. That's only if Dumbledore hasn't told him anything yet."

"Dumbledore knows?" Katherine asked. Forgetting the whole point of the conversation.

"Of course Dumbledore knows. Dumbledore knows everything." Hermione laughed at Katherine's reaction.

"Well honestly, It would make it easier on you." Katherine laughed with Hermione.

-Albus Dumbledore-

He sat at the Headmaster's desk; knowing that once the letters are sent to the girls, Hermione would come back to Britain. He would send her a letter for a meeting and ask her to become the knew Potions teacher, seeing that he gave Defense Against the Dark Arts to Professor Snape and noticing that Hermione was quite the potions mistress now.

Severus did not know about his own two children. What Hermione did was both brave but cowardly. She had run from a situation, because she felt like she could not longer deal with it; which makes her actions cowardly. On the other hand, She was leaving the man she loved so deeply;which made her brave and strong.

He knew she left Severus because she thought he didn't love her. Severus blamed himself. It was a pity to see a grown man handle things so badly. Severus could barely teach for the rest of the year. When he came back he became more snarky and cruel to his students. Especially Gryffindors. He seemed to have an undeniable hatred towards them. Severus still loved her after all these years. He never even touched another woman.

There was a loud knock on his door disrupting his thoughts.

"Come in!" He croaked. "Ah, Minerva. How are you?" The woman's face distorted for a second before replying.

"Good."she replied hastily. " Now Albus, where are the usual student listings so I can call out the order in which the first years come in to be sorted."

"Right there." He flickered his wand and it ended on the edge of the desk. Minevra grabbed the long piece of parchment and started to go on her way.

"Oh, and Minevra," Dumbledore said, Minevra turned and made a expectant face, "Don't tell Severus about the two Grangers on that list. Some young woman needs to take care of that herself."

**Soooo... That is Chapter two. I stayed up writing this, because I just couldn't stop. I guess I'm just in that write-y like mood. Which isn't a bad thing because it's quite relaxing to me. Anyway,**

**REVEIW! I want to hear what you've got to say.**


	3. Katherine's Secret

**Disclaimers: I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter.:( **

**First off, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, put my story on their favorite's list, and put my story on their story alert. It means a lot. I also want to that anybody who took the time to read it. So far those few things are keeping me going.**

**On the other hand, my major ADHD was kicking in yesterday (being Saturday) and I couldn't focus worth a crap. So I'm taking my time to write a chapter today (Sunday), And I'll upload this tomorrow morning.(which is Monday, which is when you'll probably be reading this, which means it is today.) Seeing that I'm leaving Monday (a.k.a this) afternoon, this will be my last chapter up for the next week and a half. When I come back, I will immediately upload the next chapter for you guys. So I will now stop confusing you and let you read chapter three.**

**Chapter Three: Katherine's Secret**

_There was a knock on the door. The black haired beauty went to go get it. Behind the door was a tall, lean, coal eyed man, with shoulder length hair, and a large hooked nose. _

"_Hello, Miss...? A deep baritone voice said. _

"_Katherine, Katherine Lestrange." Her voice replied. She felt a guest of hot, humid air coming through the door, indicating that it was summer. When the man heard her last name his face twisted, obviously confused then his voice said, "I must have the wrong house then."_

_He started to walk away until the words blurted from her mouth, " Are you looking for Hermione?" She asked instantly regretting the question, "Because she's not in right now. She out with a , eh, friend per say." _

" _A 'friend'..?" He said, obviously in deep thought. She instantly regretted her choice of words. Hermione was at the Healer's. The Healer, Katherine herself, told Hermione to go to. She told Hermione that she needed to go to that particular healer. Katherine's voice spoke again, "She didn't want to be found anyway, especially right now." With that said, the man face hardened, but through his coal colored eyes she saw pain. Then she remembered Hermione's description of the man. What had she done? _

"_Excuse me, sir, but I've never gotten your name." She said sheepishly. _

"_There's no need for that, now." His low voice rumbled, and the he disapparated. What would she do about this? Tell Hermione? No, she couldn't. Hermione would kill her. Murder her. Especially in her current emotional state. She would hell her later. At the right time. Yes, Later. _

Katherine awoke in a deep sweat. That blasted nightmare haunted her dreams for years. Yet, it wasn't a nightmare. It was a memory. The time had never come. She never told Hermione about the encounter. She was part of why Hermione was without her love. Katherine could never forgive herself. That's why she pushed as hard as she did to make sure Hermione went back to Britain.

She went downstairs to begin cooking. About thirty minutes later Hermione came downstairs. She was still in her pajamas, and her hair was still frizzy from sleep.

"I have to pack today. We have to leave tomorrow if I'm going to have to go to Gringotts for money and get the girls everything they need for Hogwarts." Hermione's voice was still filled with sleep. Katherine filled up with guilt.

"How about I take the girls to the zoo today? That way you can pack without any interruptions." Katherine said out of guilt. She did so many thing for Hermione trying to make up for her little secret. Even though Hermione knew nothing about it, it still felt better when Katherine did something nice for her. Took away the guilt for a little while before it racked up into her again. That's why Katherine told Hermione that she would go to Britain with her. Other than the fact she wanted to visit her birthplace. Plus, it wasn't like she had a family of her own. Her adoptive parents were older and had already died a couple of years ago.

"Katherine, you don't have to do that." Hermione said.

"No, I don't, but I want to." Katherine stared at Hermione through her think black bangs. The rest of her super straight shoulder length hair was pulled into a low ponytail. Hermione stared back at her.

"Well okay then. Go ahead. Just don't loose my kids." Hermione joked. She knew Katherine would never loose her kids. Katherine was like their second mom.

_**-Hermione Granger-**_

After Katherine and the twins left, Hermione went to work on packing the kids rooms. Katherine and Hermione had packed up their rooms the night before. She put the toys in a box and shrunk it fit into the small carry-on suitcase. She then put their clothes in, leaving what they were to wear tomorrow. Bright orange shirts, and jeans. That way if they ran off in the huge airport, she would be able to spot them out.

She continued packing until she found two baby blanks; one Slytherin green,which was Isabella's and the other one was Gryffindor red, which was given to Clairabelle. She remember the day she found out she was pregnant with them.

_She awoke once again with that awful nausea. She ran to the bathroom that combined her room to Katherine's. She grabbed the edges of the toilet just as the puke ran up her throat. When she was done, Katherine was standing at the door. _

"_I wonder.." Katherine said sleepily, " Did you have sex with this said professor?"_

"_Well that kind of is what an affair is, isn't it?" Hermione retorted. _

"_Well did you use the contraception spell?" Katherine asked dazed. Of course they used the contraception spell. They couldn't afford not to. They didn't want kids. It was only to relieve the... _

_OH MY BLOODY HELL! That time. One time. A month ago. They were to 'in the mood'. She just pushed him over and climbed on top want to feel him inside her. That was before he even got to touch his wand. She could feel her face change from the look of confident to utter shock. What was she gonna do with a kid? _

"_Ah, The one time we forgot look. You should go to the doctor." Hermione tried to say she could preform the spell that tells you if your pregnant, but Katherine cut her off. "Go to the Healers. You'll find out so much more. In fact, there's a healer that I know that doesn't work at the magical hospital. He actually prefers to practice by himself. I'll get you the number and the address tomorrow morning. At a more reasonable time." Katherine said and shut the door into the room. Hermione made her way into her room, and laid on her bed until she fell asleep. _

_When she awoke again, Katherine had told her that she already called the healer to make an appointment for ten. It was already nine thirty, so that left Hermione fifteen minutes to get ready and apparate to the Healer's practice room. _

_Thirty minutes and a new room later, the healer walked into the room. _

"_Hello, Miss … Granger. Is it?" The healer asked. The healer happened to be a man with curly brown hair and hazel eyes. He was on the shorter side, very lanky, and super geeky looking with glasses. His voice was also kind of high pitched for a man._

"_Yes, it is." She heard herself say. The man reached his hand out, and she shook it. _

"_I am Healer Grey, but you can call me Tomas." He told her with an interested look on his face. She instantly cringed. "So what seems to be the problem?" _

"_I think I'm pregnant."The look of interest on the man's face quickly faded. _

"_oh," He said in a small voice, "Then let's get on with the procedures." He said the last sentence super blandly. _

_He swiped his wand over her abdomen, showing her inner organs in a holographic film about an inch above her body. He studied the film for a couple a minutes, then swiped his wand the opposite way over her tummy. The holographic like film about her stomach had disappeared. _

"_It appears you conceived about a month ago. Thank god, your a witch or you wouldn't have found out you are carrying fraternal twin girls until a couple of months later."He sounded like a kid who didn't get what he wanted, in seemed as if in this case, he wanted to bed Hermione before he found out she was pregnant. _

_When Hermione apparated back to the house, Katherine was quick to ask, "So, what did he say?"_

"_Twins. Twin girls." Her face was pale, and she stood very still. _

"_Lighten up, your having kids! It's supposed to be joyful!" Katherine said Happily. Hermione smiled slightly before going up into her room. _

She laughed at the memory. Back then, it had seemed horrible, but now, she wouldn't give her girls up for anything. She loved them.

She finished packing the room, except the beds. A bird flew in from the open window, but Hermione didn't notice. She was thinking about how she would miss this house, and America. The bird nipped at her fingers to get her to notice it. Hermione untied the parchment from its foot. It was a letter from Dumbledore.

_Dear Hermione, _

_As I expected, your children are coming to join us as Hogwarts. I understand that when you move you will not have any form of job. We've been informed that you've turned into quite the potions mistress. We have not found a stable potions teacher here at Hogwarts since Professor Snape took over Defense Against the Dark Arts class. We would like to offer you a spot in that job. Contact me as soon as possible with your answer._

_Albus Dumbledore_

As soon as she finished reading the letter, she heard the door open and three pairs of footsteps running up the stairs and uncontrollable giggling.

"Hey mom! Look what auntie got me!" Clairabelle held up a giant stuffed lion. Isabella was standing next to her petting her rubber snake that had been magically charmed to move. Isabella wore a smirk on her face when doing so.

"That's great Claira!" The girls ran up to her and kissed her on the cheek. They then ran down the stairs to go play out in the backyard.

"They were great today, you know. You've done a wonderful job with them," Katherine said appreciatively. "You won't have to worry about them when they go to Hogwarts."

"About Hogwarts," Hermione said handing Katherine the letter. "I don't know if I should take it or not."

**Anddd, that's chapter three. YAY! Now, we're all getting to the good parts that are going to make some of the later chapters interesting. I do want this story to be a good amount of chapters.**

**Now you know I'm going to review! Say what you think. If you don't like something tell me! There is always room for improvement. :) **

**-Katherine Lestrange **


	4. Awkward Coincidences

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately J. isn't the one writing this. So the only thing that is mine is my ideas.**

**So I have good news: I'm back! (literally just got back) I stayed a little bit longer than I thought. This is the longest chapter yet. And once again it gives another link to Hermione's and Snape's past. This is turning out to be a mini mystery-like story, clues given each time to figure out what happened between Hermione and Severus. Plus nobody knows anything about the twins past, so i want to add some of that too. **

**We have a Surprise guest-star in this chapter, so get on to reading! **

**Chapter Four: Awkward Coincidences **

"So girls, what else do you need to get on your list?" Hermione asked the twins. They were in magical heaven. Hermione never took them to a place with so many wizards. She wanted the reality of it to set in around the age they are now. Of course, Katherine and Hermione had used magic around the twins. They had been around a lot of wizarding things,but not as nearly as many wizarding things or wizards as other children. She wanted the twins to be excited when they went to Hogwarts. She wanted them to feel the same excitement she had for her first year at Hogwarts. She succeeded at her wish, seeing they were gibbering excitingly behind her.

"We need our books.." Isabella started to answer her mother's question

"And a pet! Can I have a cat mom, pleeeeaaasssee?" Clairabelle finished excitedly. Isabella rolled her eyes.

"If you get a cat, then I'm getting an owl." Isabella retorted.

"Girls, focus. Pets are optional," While the girls started a quite argument, Hermione looked at Katherine who was staring out into space and whispered in Katherine's ear, "Kat , can you go pick up a cat and owl from the pet store. Then can you go to the apothecary to get me these items?" Hermione pushed a slip of parchment into Katherine's hand when Katherine nodded and walked away to find the two stores.

- Isabella Granger-

Isabella walked into a store called Flourish and Botts. Everywhere, there were books stacked. She was in bookworm heaven. After her and Claria's argument over if mom would buy them pets or not, they agreed to try and find books quicker by looking in different places.

Isabella walked down one of the isles that were stacked to the top of the roof. She looked down the rows of books. Sometimes pulling some of the books that looked interesting and scanning them before she put them back up. She had recently pulled a book down about the most powerful wizards and started to scan it. They had Professor Dumbledore in there, a Harry Potter dude, who she swears she heard her mom talking about, and a powerful dark wizard they defeated with the help of some Snape guy, and Ron and wait.. Did that say Granger? Her mom helped to defeat some evil dude named Voldemort?

"Claira come see!"She heard her voice say.

"NO! Come see me! I'm busy." Clairabelle shouted over the massive piles of books. Isabella growled. Her twin was so lazy. She turned around and ran smack into someone dropping the book.

"Oh I'm sorry mist.. er" Her eyes trailed up to a very tall man with black hair and eyes much like her own, and a hooked nose. Fear and embarrassment swam across her face, and with that she ran around the man and hurried to her sister forgetting all about what the book said.

- Hermione Granger-

She was supposed to meet Katherine at the Leaky Cauldron. Katherine was fifteen minutes late and Hermione was beginning to worry. The girls were sitting at the table chatting quietly about some scary guy in Flourish and Botts. Hermione laughed silently to herself. Kids always making things scarier than they should be. She was guilty of it herself when she was a kid.

Suddenly the door from Diagon Alley to the Leaky Cauldron swung open. Katherine walked in with some platinum haired man, giggling and smiling. The man followed as she walked over to Hermione.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Katherine smiled. She put her purse on the table and sat across from Hermione signaling the man to sit down too.

"Looks like you've brought someone back with you." Hermione eyes the familiar man.

"Oh yeah, we saw each other a the apothecary shop. His name is Draco" Hermione cut her off.

"Malfoy?" Hermione squinted at the man. Of course. How could she forget? Silver eyes scanned her face while the man's hand went through the silky white-blonde hair.

"Hello, Granger." Malfoy smirked, "See you've come out of hiding. Everybody just thought you killed yourself."

Katherine hit him on the arm, "He's just kidding." She said trying to lighten up the awkward mood between her, her friend, and the man she just met a couple of hours ago.

"Of course he is" Hermione said through her clenched teeth.

"Well, Katherine, It was nice to meet you, but it seems as if I have to go now." Malfoy said as he stood up and went to leave before he turned around and seethed, "It's good to see you again here Granger. I'm sure my Godfather would be ecstatic." Finally the evil git turned to walk out of the Leaky Cauldron's door. What did he mean by that last statement? Hermione shook the thought from her mind and focused on Katherine.

"Really Katherine, Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Let's not do this now, Hermione." Katherine pleaded. She took a little kitten out of her purse that looked was spotted with gold and red. It had a red ribbon tied around it's neck. She pulled a small cage out with an owl, and then enlarged it to its normal size, while Hermione was making sure the twins were still engaged fully in their conversation. The owl had black feathers with silvery tips and green eyes.

"They are going to be so excited!" Hermione exclaimed quietly, while examining the two pets. Katherine got in front of the table hide the pets for their excitement.

"Hey you two!" Katherine said to the twin, with both golden and coal eyes staring at her. "Look at what your mom made me go get for you!" She step out of the way revealing the animals.

The twins started to shriek with excitement. Hermione and Katherine laughed at the twins. The twins were so happy. Hermione smiled. Little did Hermione know, there was a Black-haired man staring from all the way across the Leaky Cauldron.

That night Hermione and Katherine were talking in low voices inside their shared room. They were staying at the Leaky Cauldron until they could find somewhere else to live. It was decent for now.

"So what's with you and Malfoy?" Hermione asked curiously.

"You mean Draco? He asked me on a date Friday." Katherine said when Hermione looked at her shocked.

"Oh. Are you gonna go?" She asked awkwardly, hoping the answer was no.

"I mean I guess so. So, you know him?"

"Well, I went to school with him." Hermione frowned. She was disappointed at Katherine's answer.

"Tell me about it! If our date turns out horrible then I could use it against him!" Katherine said excitedly while Hermione laughed. There's the Katherine she knew. Hermione knew in her heart that Katherine would probably be a Slytherin if she had went to Hogwarts and not Washington's School of Magic, which was one of America's magic schools. It turned out they had three instead of one.

"Well, He used to call me Mudblood all the time. I mean after a while I had gotten used to it, but it was still wrong. He was mostly influenced by his father who was downright evil and gave me the creeps.

And Malfoy did try to help us defeat Voldemort at the very end of the war but after that he was still horrible to me. I think it's because I got higher grades than him and I'm a muggle born, yet he's pureblood. I guess once you grow up into caring about blood statuses, it's hard to turn back. Oh, He was also called the Slytherin sex god." Hermione giggled.

"Well, I guess I have a lot to ask him about Friday. If it doesn't go well then maybe I could coax him into having a little fun" Katherine winked. Hermione Laughed.

"Not unless you want to end up like I did. Two kids who don't have a father." Hermione frowned. She still missed Severus. She wondered what he would be like towards the twins.

"Just talk to him, 'Mione," Katherine comforted her. "He'll understand."

"Anyway, Why do you even want to go out with Malfoy?" Hermione trying to change the subject, not wanting to go into that area.

"Why did you want to go out with your professor?" Katherine asked back.

_It was a Wednesday and they had Potions today. Professor Snape was such a killjoy. Her good mood would be ruined in seconds. Hermione had asked Professor Snape to tutor her until her NEWTS._

_It was only the second week but all Hermione and the professor would do is constantly fight. _

_They made their potions and he examined each and every one of them, stopping at Hermione's last. _

"_It seems as someone would never get anything wrong with that know-it-all brain of your Miss Granger." His eyes flashed something that she had never seen from a male before. "This potion is **almost **perfect."He said close to her ear, in a low voice. She shivered slightly from the sound of his voice. If they didn't jump down each others throats so much she would probably consider him as the sexiest man in Hogwarts. He is the sexist man in Hogwarts even if they fight like cats and dogs. _

_Truth is, she wouldn't mind finding out what was underneath all the black clothing he wore. Still, he was her professor and that was illegal. Even in the wizarding world. _

_The bell suddenly rung, and Hermione swept up to Snape's office after everyone else left the class. She knocked on the door. _

"_Come in."Snape's silky baritone voice came from behind the door. She opened the door and made her way inside is office. _

"_Ahh, Miss Granger," The professor smirked, "Come have a seat." he pointed to the chair next to him. The cauldron was lighted underneath already. He was cutting something up to put into the potion. _

"_You couldn't wait for me.. just had to start, didn't you?" Hermione growled. _

"_Of course Miss Granger," He smirked, "And it would seems as if you've forgotten to be formal. You are still my student."_

"_As I remember I asked for your help so I could do outstandingly on my NEWTS," She said in her know-it-all tone, " Not to come in to find the potion already half-way done" Hermione's voice had to a deadly turn. She shot Snape a death stare. _

_Before she sat down, she slid her chair a little bit away from him. _

"_Well it would seem that if a petty little know-it-all student wouldn't need my help to begin with." Snape snorted._

"_Well it would seem that you are a fool for thinking that I wouldn't try my hardest to do my best." Hermione seethed. _

"_Detention Miss Granger." Snape taunted. His eyes were dancing. Hermione huffed. _

"_The bloody git." Hermione said under her breath. _

"_I heard that." Snape glared. _

"_Like I care" She sang. She started doing her part in the potion quietly. She went on doing her thing, while Snape silently studied her. She got to the part where she had to cut some kind of seed. She was having a lot of trouble. _

"_Your doing it wrong."Snape said quietly. He came behind her and picked up a saw-like knife. He hand handed it to her. She tried to saw at the seed but it didn't work._

"_Like this" Snape's breath was tickling her ear. A shiver went down her spine as her put his hands on hers, holding them in the right place, and in one swift motion the seed was open. She lifted her hand to squeeze the guts of the seed into the potion. She gave it a couple of stirs before she turned the fire off and used her wand to store the liquid potion in a glass container._

"_Done" she said still feeling him behind her. She turned around to see him face to face. He was gorgeous up close. All of his war scars were shown. Her hand went up to his face to trace one of his scars. _

"_Hermione.."He said with his eyes closed. She knew what he was going to say, and she wanted it. Boy, did she want it! She silently slapped some sense into herself by what she was thinking. Why did she have to touch him? Why was she attracted to him? No, this is wrong._

"_I.. I.. I.. can't do this Professor Snape." She said walking her way towards the door. It slammed in front of her. She turned around and was pushed back against the door._

"_What do you want from me?" She said in a hushed voice. Feeling his hot breath on her face that was inches away from his. _

"_To relieve the tension between us. Nothing more. I don't need a lovestruck teenager following me around, planning a marriage. Just a.. how should I put this.. eh.. fuck buddy." His hot breath was now_

_trickling down her neck. He started to plant simple kisses along her jaw-line and then made is way to her neck. She fought back a moan until she couldn't hold it in anymore. He made his way back up her neck and kissed her mouth. He tasted of mint. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his found their place around her waist; pulling each other in as close as they could get. The kiss was deepened by Hermione herself before he broke off and said, "Meet me at 10 p.m. sharp in this exact place for your... eh...detention." He smirked before he left. _

"I wouldn't exactly call that 'going out' Katherine. We just fucked. He never had the feelings that I had for him. I don't think he ever had any feelings for me. I was just his slut." Hermione frowned at the realization she made almost twelve years ago right before leaving him.

"You are not a slut. You had sex with a man you love. There is nothing wrong with that. What you explained of him, it sounded like he did have feelings for you and he probably still does. At least enough to help you raise your kids." Katherine sighed searching her best friend's eyes for some kind of hope. There was none. Hermione wanted to end this conversation. She didn't want to talk about him.

"Well, if I let you date Malfoy and stop asking questions, will you stop pestering me about what happened almost twelve years ago and pushing me to talk to **him**?" Hermione compromised.

"Maybe" Katherine yawned "Go to sleep."

'Hogwarts is only a few days away' Hermione thought, then fell into a deep sleep.

**I want to thank my reviewers, your opinions keep me going. I like constructive criticism, so if you see something you don't like, tell me. It will help me be a better writer in the long run. **

**I want to thank people who put me on story alert, that way I know at least somebody is reading my story. **

**Thanks to the people who favorite me and my story, that means a lot. It really does. **

**Now go ahead and tell me what you think of this chapter. Here's some questions to answer.**

**Do you like the new Draco addition? Do you think Katherine is going to tell Hermione how someone came after her? What Houses do you think the twins will be put in? What do you think will happen between Katherine and Draco, will it be nothing, or will they end up together? **

**Answer these questions in your review:) **


	5. Confrontations

**So I finished writing chapter 5 :) I have more characters coming into the story. So hurry up and get to reading! **

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling so I do not own anything except my plot and the characters I made up. **

**Chapter Five: Confrontations**

"Hurry up girls! We have to get going!" Hermione called from the mini-kitchen in their room at the Leaky Cauldron. Those girls took forever to pack their new things into their trunks. They were supposed to do it last night, but they were excitedly chatting away about what was to await them at their school.

"Soo.. I'm definitely not going on a date with Draco, considering you forgot to mention we're related." Katherine said while lying on the couch looking at the latest muggle magazine and silently making fun of the people in the magazine.

"Oh.. shit. I'm sorry. I keep forgetting that your related to those parents and not your other ones. Wait... if Malfoy knows your last name wasn't he supposed to know about all that?" Hermione asked confused about the situation. She really keeps forgetting the Katherine's biological parents. Katherine is just so different from them. Hell, she doesn't look anything like her biological parents at all.

"Well, he didn't know my last name. I just told him my first, and I kind of found out about being related during my little background check on him." Katherine smirked while flipping the page to the magazine.

"And you were completely clueless because you've only learned about your parents and I was caught up in my.. ehh... fantasies. So how did you tell Malfoy about you two being cousins?" Hermione questioned and started to tap her foot on the floor. How long does it take for two preteen girls to get ready to leave? It sure as bloody hell never took her this long.

"Oh, you know, after I told him I met some French guy that was richer and sexier than he was and that I was ditching him to go on a date with the French guy." Katherine replied rather mischievously. Hermione busted out in hysterics. She could only imagine how the self-absorbed git would react to that. Katherine loved messing with people's heads.

"Oh, you should have seen his reaction. It was even funnier than that" Katherine grinned. She always found a way to make something fun. "And then after I told him the truth he said that it didn't matter because if our parents weren't in Azkaban they probably would have made us marry each other. He said old fashioned purebloods tend to be like that. I told him that with living in America my whole life, there is NO utter way I am going to date my cousin. So we're going out as friends instead." Katherine explained as the twins appeared by the door.

"Finally! You two are gonna make us late." Hermione sighed as she pushed the twins out the door and down the stairs as she grabbed her wand out of her sleeve and magically lifted their trunks and headed down the stairs of the Leaky Caldron with Katherine following behind.

When they ran through the barrier into the platform, the girls stood in awe and Hermione smiled. Katherine just smirked, wishing it would have been this fun for her in America; sadly people were right when they said American wizards weren't the best wizards of all time. Katherine ran to help the twins get their bags on the train.

"Hermione?" A familiar female voice said questionably, " Is that you?" Hermione turned around to see a very pregnant redhead.

"Ginny!" Hermione ran to hug her old friend. "Your very.. um... pregnant." Ginny giggled.

"Yeah, Harry and I are on our third child. We got married shortly after we finished our seventh year. Harry and I had decided after seeing so much death after the war it would be a good thing to.. well.. reproduce." Ginny smiled, "So what are you doing here?"

"Um, well I got offered the job as a potions teacher at Hogwarts. It's better than making potions for the American Ministry." Hermione smiled, feeling slightly guilty about not mention her twins. She noticed a dark haired man approach the redhead woman and herself.

"Hey, love. He's all set up." Harry said kissing his wife's cheek.

"Look who decided to come back, she's the potions teacher now." Ginny smiled back at Harry.

"Hermione it's great to see you! Maybe we could all get together someday." Harry smiled.

"Yeah, that's sound great! How's Ron doing?" Hermione asked. Harry and Ginny both eyed each other with pain on their faces. Hermione felt a pang of worry. What was going on? What had happened to Ron?

"He, er... got into some trouble and landed in St. Mungo's." Harry said nervously. Hermione's mind started to soar. What would Ron do to get put in St. Mungo's.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Hermione said awkwardly. How could she have not heard about this?

"Mom!" Isabella yelled at the same time as Clairabelle said "Mommy!" as the twins ran to her and tugged on her cloak.

"This is so cool! Thank you for not making us go to some American school!" Clairabelle said excitedly as the twins hugged their mom and made their way on the train to make new friends. The Potters stood there awkwardly at the realization that Hermione has twins.

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a second?" Katherine asked, peering at her with those blue eyes from behind her black bangs.

"Well, we have to go and pick up our second child, Albus, from the Burrow." Harry said as the couple went to give their last goodbyes to their firstborn and left. Hermione was feeling guilty for missing so much important things in her friends life. She walked to wear Katherine was standing.

"What's wrong Katherine?" Hermione asked noticing the apologetic look in her friend's eyes.

"I, um, made a mistake.." Tears began to weld up in Katherine's eyes. The train's horn began to roar signaling for people to start making their way to the bus.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, obviously concerned about her friend. Their was a few minutes of silence before Katherine answered.

"It happened..eleven years.. ago... and.. it's.." Katherine said between sobs. The train's horn sounded off again.

"Katherine I have to go. If this happened eleven years ago and you still haven't told me than it must not be that important." Hermione scolded, then in a softer voice said, "Do me a favor. Go and get some Ben and Jerry's. Go to your new apartment. Turn on the television. Eat and watch at the same time. I promise it helps."

Hermione hugged her best friend goodbye and then walked onto the train and found a seat. She noticed Katherine was still staring at the train as they pulled out of the Station.

_**-Draco-**_

Draco stepped from the fireplace and wiped the soot off of this clothes. He was looking for a door. That specific green door.

The door led to a study where he knew the man he was looking for would be hiding. He walked down a long, narrow hallway before stopping in front of the emerald door. He turned the nob to the door slowly and opened the door without a creak.

"Draco I know your there." The coal-eyed man said grouchily.

"Fine, I give up." Draco raised his hands as a sign of defeat.

"So what have you come here for today?" Severus eyed him suspiciously, as if he knows what he was going to say.

"Hermione's back in London." Draco said warily about how his godfather would react.

"And, Why, Draco, would this concern me?" Severus said flatly as if any emotion he had was sucked out of him at that moment. Draco stared at the man who had just put his wall up one again.

"Don't act like you weren't lurking in the shadows of the Leaky Cauldron a few days ago. Might I say, though, I don't think stalking the know-it-all will help you." Draco said.

"She is nothing to me Draco. If she wants to come back after running away eleven years ago hoping to win me back then she is wrong. I will not have her coming in a destroying everything I built up since she left" Severus said as a flicker of pain crossed his face before it went back to his emotionless mask.

"The two girls were her's." Draco blurted.

"I do not know what you are talking about" Severus said, his mouth in a tight line, "Aren't you supposed to be getting primped for your date with that girl?"

"We're only going as friends. I have no need to 'primp'" Draco seethed at the thought of that girl. She mocked him about telling him some shit about a french guy, then telling him that they were cousins, and unlike prestigious purebloods who don't care if they're marrying their son to their cousin, because if they wanted to keep the bloodline going on then they would have to marry a cousin. Everyone was related in the pureblood world. But noo, in America they do things differently. They don't marry their cousins. Most people are above blood-status there. Ugh... The thought made him sick. She didn't even look like his deranged aunt or uncle. It wasn't fair.

"Oh, so the great Draco Malfoy has been turned down and reduced to a 'friend'" Severus had a smirk plastered on his face.

"It's better than being used as a sex toy only to be left to suffer." Draco snorted under his breath.

"GET OUT!" Severus's voice rang out in the book covered room. Draco walked out with a smug look on his face. When he looked through the door he could see his godfather with his face in his hands and his shoulders shaking slightly and felt slightly guilty that his insult affected him that much.

**And cut! That's the end of the chapter. **

**Thanks to all of the people who reviewed my last chapter:) It really helps to know your thoughts on this story. I want to know what you think, otherwise I wouldn't have written this. **

**REVEIW! And favorite, and put on story alert! **


	6. Hogwarts

**Well Howdy there people! I just thought I grant you today with an update! Which is a bit later than you would probably like it, and for that I'm sorry, I've been kind trying to find a way to start this chapter, and then I needed to find a way to continue it without writing something I didn't want to write until later. **

**On July 12th,I got hold of tickets to a pre-screening of Harry Potter 7 part 2. So I got to see the 3d version of Harry Potter early, plus I got cool 3d glasses that are shaped like Harry's glasses. Isn't that amazing?**

**Well I will stop babbling now. Get to reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, the book would probably have turned out somewhat differently. Like per say, Draco would be nicer, But then I don't think I'd like Draco as much if he weren't mean. :)**

**Chapter Six: Hogwarts**

_I heard the ringing noise in my ear knowing that somebody just stepped inside of my place. I knew who it was. It couldn't be anyone else. Lucius had been killed in the war. It was a bloody good thing to. Don't get me wrong I felt sorry for my old friend. He was a good man despite the racial issues he was having between purebloods, half-bloods, and muggle-borns. I personally think life was just rough on Lucius. He ended up in a loveless marriage, which made him be hard on his son. In the end though, Lucius had gone mad, and if he wouldn't have been killed, they would have another dark lord rising on their hands and lets face it, the wizarding world was not ready for another dark lord. _

_I d the door creeping open slightly interrupted my thoughts and I said, "I know your there Draco." How could Draco not know about the wards I put up? Although it seemed nobody could get through my house without my permission as there were multiple wards and charms placed upon my house; there was one person always welcome. One particular charm was put on for my godson, and that was to make sure I would always know when he stepped inside my house. _

"_Fine, I give up." Draco raised his hands as a sign of defeat. Stupid boy. Sure, He's thirty or so know, but for some reason I still see him as a boy. _

"_So what have you come here for today?" I eyed him suspiciously, I knew what he was going to say. I was there; I saw the mass of tangled curls. I knew them very well. _

"_Hermione's back in London." Draco said. My face went blank, and the emotion was sucked out of me. I tried so hard to get over her, but nothing worked. She worse than Lily. Hermione is my drug, while Lily was like a pretty flower. Barely comparable, if not, then not comparable at all. _

"_And, Why, Draco, would this concern me?" I said in monotone. I didn't like being treated like some fragile person. I am hard to break, but I am also hard to put together. _

"_Don't act like you weren't lurking in the shadows of the Leaky Cauldron a few days ago. Might I say, though, I don't think stalking the know-it-all will help you." Draco scolded me. _

"_She is nothing to me Draco. If she wants to come back after running away eleven years ago hoping to win me back then she is wrong. I will not have her coming in and destroying everything I built up since she left" I retorted, which is a of course, was half the truth. If she came back to me, and wanted to patch things up then I would have to try it. The only thing I had built up was intolerance to petty teenagers. I have become the evil greasy dungeon bat since the summer I went to look after her. The little know-it-all was out with a 'friend', that Katherine girl said. Even though it was eleven years ago, I couldn't believe she moved on so fast. _

"_The two girls were her's." Draco blurted out. My heart fell. I saw those little girls in the Leaky Cauldron from the dark corner of which I was standing in. The queezy feeling of my falling heart was replaced with a rush of anger. _

"_I do not know what you are talking about" I lied, "Aren't you supposed to be getting primped for your date with that girl?" There. That would put him in his place. _

"_We're only going as friends. I have no need to 'primp'" Draco seethed at me.. Isn't that a charming look on his face. _

"_Oh, so the great Draco Malfoy has been turned down and reduced to a 'friend'" I smirked at my comment, happy with myself. _

"_It's better than being used as a sex toy only to be left to suffer." Draco said under his breath, but I heard him. _

"_GET OUT!" I frowned. That last comment sent me into a rage. I had dropped the pen which I was writing with and furrowed my brows in frustration. I couldn't concentrate on my work no longer. How could she have kids? And the bigger question was, Who's kids were they? I covered my face with my hands and noticed the wetness coming from my eyes. _

The memory of his and Draco's conversation repeated themselves until he had to leave to go to Hogwarts. Severus was walking towards the Grand Hall when he ran into somebody.

-Hermione Granger-

She had run smack into somebody when she was hurrying towards the Grand Hall of Hogwarts. Everything was just so familiar and it felt like she hadn't left at all. She didn't realize she wasn't paying attention to what was in front of her when she was knocked off her feet and her books flew everywhere.

"Excuse you, Miss Granger. Maybe you should watch where your going next time." A cold voice sneered. She looked up to meet a familiar pair of coal colored eyes. Guilt flooded her body. Butterflies hit her belly like they did when she was 17.

She was watching him walk away when she blurted out, " Severus.." He whipped around only to snarl, "It's Professor Snape to you." He then walked himself into the Great Hall, leaving Hermione feeling

just as heartbroken as before.

-Isabella Granger-

"Granger, Clairabelle" Professor McGonagall called her twin to the stool where she would be sorted. Isabella could feel her nerves. She didn't know what house she would be in. Her mom talked of her father, but never talked much about him. It made Claira and herself wonder which house they would get into.

"Gryffindor!" The sorting hat yelled. Claira smiled at her, and then walked of to the Gryffindor table and said hi to her new friends.

"Granger, Isabella" Professor McGonagall called. When she walked up to the stool she looked at the teacher's panel, seeing her mom smiling at her, and then that man from the bookstore glaring at her. She began to grow even more nervous. She took her place on the stool. The hat was placed on her head.

"Hmm.."" The sorting hat said, as Isabella jumped. She forgot for a second that the hat could talk.

"What?" She whispered, quietly hoping nobody could hear.

"Your brain sure is interesting" The hat said in a sort of awe way.

"What do you mean?" Isabella asked.

"It appears as though two brains who had passed under me had mixed together. Very interesting." The hat said.

"Two brains?"

"Yes, your mother's and father's" The hat grumbled.

"My father went to Hogwarts? You know him?" Isabella started to come up with a plan. If her father went to Hogwarts then that meant she might have a chance of finding him.

"Yes, you are a lot like him, but you have many of your mother's traits as well. Which makes it very hard for me to decide which house you will be in." The hat said. After another ten seconds, " I've found the gold. SLYTHERIN!"

A Confused Isabella went back to her seat. She knew she could find out who her father was. She just needed to convince Clairabelle to help her do it. That would be the hard part.

-Severus Snape-

He opened the doors out of the Great Hall, and shut them. He had to get out of there. He couldn't be there any longer.

A part of him was furious. Seeing them. Hearing their names. How could have she done this? Did she hate him that much? To not only have an affair shortly after she just left him, but to decide that she needed kids as well. They didn't even declare that the relationship was over. She just left. Left him broken, and never came back to fix him. Soon he was at the door to his quarters.

He settled into the couch and pulled out a book, and some firewhiskey to drown his thoughts out when he heard a knock on his door.

"Severus..." Albus said sadly.

"What?" He snapped. He was not in the mood for twinkling eyes and storytelling of the wise. He just needed to be by himself.

"You don't have to act like this. She's back. You might be able to win her over." Albus said as Snape just glared at him.

"Yes I do have to act like this. You don't know what it's like to see her after all these years. She had an affair with somebody else not even a month after we ended. She had their kids. She didn't even acknowledge our relationship. She used me while I loved her. I still love her." Severus vented.

"How do you know that she had an affair?" Albus asked.

"That black haired friend of her's. Went I went after Hermione, her friend told me that she was out with a friend." Severus sighed.

"Well, I cannot tell you what to do, but I can say that sometimes, things are not as they seem. Remember that before you rage out at her." Albus then left his chambers.

The blubbering fool! Always leaving some kind of puzzle you have to figure out for yourself. Severus wedged himself back on the couch and finished the glass of firewhiskey as he picked up his book and began to read trying to put Hermione from his head.

-Hermione Granger-

She didn't know he would take it that bad.

Hermione was sitting on the couch, crying the tears she had held in since the meeting in the hall way. Of course, the kids were in their respective dormitories. She was in her new quarters. She had nobody and she had to spend the night alone.

She knew she should have told him before, but she just couldn't. He was furious and she could tell by the way he walked out of the Great Hall extremely early. She walked to the trunk where she hid the picture of him.

"_I'm so sorry Severus. I never meant for it to be like this." She whispered at the picture. Tears were coming out of her eyes. She was rocking back and forth staring at the picture. Every 7 days she had a ritual to pull out his picture to grieve over their relationship. Imagining conversations and what she would have said to him, and what he would have said back. _

"_Mommy, are you okay?" A three year old Clairabelle walked into the room. Merlin, she looked so much like him. Hermione quickly wiped the tears off of her cheeks and shoved the picture back into the dresser drawer. _

"_Yeah, honey, I'm fine." Hermione lied. She couldn't tell her three year old about what had happened._

"_Then why are you crying?" Clairabelle asked as she moved to sit on her mothers lap._

"_Because sometimes life is hard, and sometimes you think you have to do things you don't want to." Hermione explained as she stroked her daughters black hair. _

"_That happened to you?" Clairabelle asked._

"_Just remember that if you want something really really bad, go after it. Don't coward and run away. Okay baby?" Hermione ignored her daughters question. _

"_Okay mommy." Clairabelle said as she hugged her mother._

"_Go play with your sister." Hermione said softly. _

"_Okay" Clairabelle ran out of the room. _

Hermione took one last glance at the picture. It had been so long since she'd last seen it, but she'd had a feeling she'd be coming back to it for more than grieving sessions this time around.

**And that's a wrap! So we're finally at Hogwarts. YAY! But Sevy and Mione won't get together so soon, ehh.. I had a tough time thinking about what to write for this chapter. **

**Review!**

**Idea's are very welcome! :) **


End file.
